4 Kids, 1 Destiny, 3 Gods
by maddishStegosaurus
Summary: 4 kids go on an adventure to Unova from Sinnoh. Hilarity ensues (This is just a trial. The /real/ thing will be better.)


4 Kids, 1 Destiny, 3 Gods

LYTNON'S PROLOGUE- Mage of Mind

* * *

Bag-packed, clothes- sorted, Vriska- no where to be seen. I sighed and felt through my long brown hair. Vriska was my Skorupi, being the massive Homestuck fan I am, I had named her after- you named it; Vriska Serket. She was exactly like her actually- a Huge 8itch! Sunyshore City was my home, though I hadn't developed a tan out of fear that my fat would eat somebody. I'm random, and the protagonist get used to it, but I was going somewhere, My adventure to become the best breeder was just beginning. I looked at myself in the mirror, if there were any word to explain me, It'd have to be pudgy, fat, large enough to break a building by sitting.

"_Suck it in Karkhi_! " snapped my snippy Skorupi, she was sitting on my clean mirror cupboard. Staring at me with 8 pupils. She had a mutation- where she had 1 and 7 pupils in her right eye. Like the Homestuck character! Coincidence, I think not!

* * *

"Shut up you!" I called, People called me insane because I could understand Pokémon speech, I couldn't understand it, if it wasn't for my older brother's invention- We didn't know what to call it, so we just dubbed it "Google Translate for Pokémon." It was an ear piece that would change Pokémon sounds into sort of an audible English. I had to wear two, because who knows what Vriska-the little brat-says behind my back. Back to looking at myself in the mirror. I wore a white tanktop under a jade-coloured Mind aspect jacket and a darker jade9 coloured pair of jeans. I wore thin rimmed glasses as well, shows how much of a geek/nerd I am and Vriska's Troll horns. Yes, the stinger and the claw. People say I have nothing beautiful about me, others say my hair is my most beautiful asset, silky and dark brown, it fell down my shoulders. I tended to keep it down, it draws attention away from myself. Ok, I think I'm ready bag, duffle bag with clothes, Vriska, come here. It's good, she crawled up my arm and jumped on my head. Considering a regular Skorupi was about 2ft 07 inches, she was pretty snippy. Maybe the title I gave her was too much to bare, so she gave in and became Vriska? Who knows, who cares, I grabbed my passport and invitation and opened my door, slinging my two bags around my shoulders. Lynton Karkhi, ready for action.

* * *

The departure was quick, My mother said her farewell to me and gave me a family ring and an egg, she said it was special, the Garcia family- my true family name, since my mother made me drop my real last name she wasn't humiliated by her fat, failure of a daughter. Bitch. I hope she dies in the Furthest Ring. The boat was close, since we lived in Sunyshore City, Sinnoh. My journey to Unova was going to be great! Vriska gave a chirp as we reached the boat. It was essentially a cruise ship with a sparkling white body of paint and red ribbons, I ran up towards it, looking up and marvelling.

"sorry girl, I don't think they'd allow Pokémon" I apologised to my Skorupi. I tapped the pokeball on her head and she dissipated within the shelter. I clenched a fist, phone ring, open. Yay! My self-made Pesterchum works! Oh wait… this dick head again!?

* * *

omnipotentTrainer (OT) began challenging alicianThundaga

OT: Hey Fatty! How Are You Going?

AT: *Groans* Uhhh, whey do you keeep "Challlenging" me? Honestly.

AT: And I wish you to cease callling me Fat.

AT: It's considerably rude.

OT: HA! Guess What?

AT: What?

OT: I'm About To Give You The 'Reason Why You Suck Speech', Fatty McFat Fat Cheeseburger.

AT: I already know I suck.

AT: I don't neeed some dickhead tellling me so.

AT: Besides the considerable lengths you take to "challlenge' me, you're the one who needs a "Reason why YOU suck Speeech"

AT: Honestly, I have no clue how you bare mocking the Trainer in your handle, you make me sick to my stomach.

AT: You constantly threaten me, just because IM going on an adventure and you aren't.

AT: and that is two reasons why you suck… I'll think of more when I get on the boat.

OT: HAHA, Maybe I Do Suck, You're Totally Right. I Am Extremely Sorry About All That Shit.

alicianThundaga ceased taking shit from omnipotentTrainer

OT: HAHA! NOT! STUPID VRISKA-MATESPRIT WANNABE

* * *

With that asshole out of the way, I presented my passport and Boat tickets, he let me in, giving me a sparing glance. It'd take about a week or so to get to Unova and about 3 hours to get the rest of the passengers boarded so we get off this death-trap known as Sinnoh. 4-13, that was my room. I knew three other people would join me in my room, so I could possibly plan out the bathroom schedule, etc. I was extremely neat. Maybe neat and fat went hand in hand. I opened the door with my key and closed it. There's was already someone in my room, sitting on his bed, he had short trimmed black hair, a purple Rage aspect jacket on and a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Why Hello There, alicianThundaga. I'm Corey, "omnipotentTrainer" for some Awkward reason, you become this guy.


End file.
